The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna - and the One Time He Did
by Raven's Wing
Summary: There were five times that Kristoff wanted to kiss Anna, all for different reasons, but there was only one time that he did. [set throughout the course of the movie.]
1. The First Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

**A/N** : because Anna and Kristoff are my new black.

* * *

><p><span>The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna - and the One Time He Did<span>

**The First Time **:_ Because He Wanted To Be Left Alone_

* * *

><p>He was exhausted.<p>

He'd been bringing his latest shipment of ice down to the valley when the world grew cold. It was not a normal kind of cold. It was a dark, deep, frightening cold like he had never experienced. It was the kind of cold that turned summer into winter and now he was stuck with a sled full of ice blocks and everyone who had ordered them was up to their knees in snow. This sucked.

By the time he made it close to the base of the north mountain, he was frozen half way through. His clothes were crusted in snow and ice. The skin around his eyes burned from the cold. He couldn't feel anything below his knees. He was starving and needed a place to camp for the night. Because this was far from his normal situation, he was a little at a loss for what to do. So when the glow of lamps and smoke from a chimney peaked through the bleak darkness, he told Sven to beeline to it.

It surprised him when clambered in the door that he wasn't the only customer at the dinky supply stop. He hadn't seen any other rigs outside and the small woman at the counter wasn't dressed to be out in this cold. Kristoff may have taken the time to figure out just what she was doing here, but he didn't but he didn't because he was at least six different kinds of miserable and she was in his way. He just wanted the damn carrots. What was so difficult to understand about that?

Now she was talking to him. No – she was berating him with questions he had no interest in answering. He just wanted his stuff so he and Sven could go rest and figure out what was next, but she wouldn't shut up and the shop keeper, Oaken, was being so difficult that all he wanted to do was punch something. Then, somehow, he ended up back out in the snow with no carrots, no rope, and no patience.

By the time he got into semi-warmth of the barn, he was dead on his feet. It took untold effort to peel off the outer layer of snow soaked clothing, to unwrap the bindings that kept the snow out of his boots, to scrounge up enough food in his pack to make a decent dinner for himself and his companion. The hay was scratchy, but soft, against his back when he finally sat down. His fingers had thawed out enough now to play his lute, and that always made him feel better. It signaled that his day was over and he could relax.

At least that was what he thought.

She entered so quietly he startled at her voice. At first he thought it was that Oaken crook coming it throw him out of his shed, but he was surprised when he sees her slight silhouette in the doorframe. She was dressed more sensibly now, he noted, but he still resented her presence. This was _his_ shed and he wasn't going to share it.

She was there to strike a bargain, but he wasn't the kind of guy who made deals and helped people. He had his own problems to work out, and besides he didn't take people places. Not even a cute lightweight trying to be tough. He was no tour guide, but then a bag slammed into his gut, and when he saw the contents he knew she wasn't going to be so easily dissuaded.

He thought about kissing her. He thought about going over to her, grabbing her around that tiny waist, and smashing his mouth against hers. It was clear she was still wet behind the ears, and one sound kiss from him would send her running in the other direction faster than anything else he had to throw at her. What better way to show that he wasn't someone to be trusted with alone than by taking advantage of her? Plus it would shut her up. This girl didn't seem to know how to shut up.

He was two seconds away from marching over to her and planting a big wet one on her when she hit him in the head with Sven's carrots and his reindeer friend groaned in excitement. He looked at his furry companion and knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one now. He'd done crazier things to get carrots for Sven than take a pint-sized princess up the side of a mountain in a blizzard in the dead of night. He couldn't think of any of those things right now, but he was sure they existed.

Then Kristoff, with a great deal of grumbling, took much more time than necessary to bundle up, prep the sleigh, and head out into the night. He spent the entire time thinking how much easier it would have been to just kiss her and get her out of his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Want to know when the next four times are written and posted?

Check out my fanfiction twitter: **ravenswrite**


	2. The Second Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

* * *

><p><span>The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna - and the One Time He Did<span>

**The Second Time**:_Because He Wanted To Take Someone From Her_

* * *

><p>His sleigh burned three hundred feet below him and he could not believe his eyes. His first sleigh, the one thing in the world that he outright owned, was gone. It had taken years of working as an apprentice before he was able to afford a down payment. It wasn't just a sleigh down there at the bottom of the gorge. It was years of backbreaking work and sweat and blood. <em>His <em>blood.

And for what?

For a girl who didn't have the common sense to wait until morning like he said. For a girl who had the worst judgment he'd ever experienced. For a girl who got engaged to strangers and tramped through frozen woods in a summer ball gown. For a girl who saved his life and ruined it all in the same breath. For a girl who stood above him and said she'll just replace that sleigh with a new one if he will continue to help her, and he wanted to scream at her.

_How_ could she replace _that_ sleigh? How in the world did she think she could replace everything that sleigh meant to him and stood for? That sleigh was his independence, his livelihood, his life. That sleigh meant more to him than any single person ever had in his entire existence, and she was going to replace it?

Like hell she was. She could get him another sleigh, but she would never replace the one at the bottom of the gorge. He would never get that back.

He wanted to take something from her like she had taken something from him. He wanted to force all of these feelings out of his chest and into hers. He wanted to push all of his loss and confusion on to her. He wanted to kiss her and take away her safety and her certainty. He wanted to throw her off balance and rob her of her surety. He wanted her to taste how bitter it was to have something taken from you when you weren't willing to give it.

He wanted… but he wouldn't.

He needed that new sleigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **Want to know the reason for Kristoff's next kiss before the release of the next chapter? Follow my fanfiction twitter account: **ravenswrite**


	3. The Third Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

* * *

><p><span>The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna - and the One Time He Did<span>

**The Third Time**:_Because He Wanted To Calm Her Down_

* * *

><p>He should be dead. Between the crazy magic queen, her fifty foot snowy bodyguard, slamming his head into solid rock, and a free fall off of a cliff – he should be way more than dead, but he wasn't. He was alive. The pain told him so.<p>

His entire head throbbed. Deep, pulsing pain radiated from a spot above his left ear and bounced around inside of his skull until he heard ringing. He wished for a way to crack open his head and let out the pressure swelling within, but none appeared.

At least it was cool and dark and quiet where he was now. The snow wrapped him in a cocoon, holding him deep and still until everything stopped spinning, and promised him refuge from the cruelty that brought him here. That was until he felt something grabbing his toes, shaking his feet, and he snapped back to reality.

Gritting his teeth, he broke out of his snowy bed, and reinstated Olaf to his proper form. The sudden movement surged a dizzy darkness at the corners of his sight and the ringing in his head reached a frenzied peak. It didn't help that Olaf was talking to Sven in a baby voice. No one talked to Sven like that. He was an animal, not an idiot.

His attention drifted to Anna. His aching mind took in the scene. She was trapped in the deep powder. Her tiny, ineffectual arms tried to push herself free to no avail, but that didn't stop her from trying. She pushed and pushed and pushed. Determination etched lines into her forehead. Her mouth pressed into a firm line from concentration.

_She is adorable_. The thought shot through his mind before he could see where it came from. The intensity and suddenness of it was disquieting, so he shoved himself up and went to help her in hopes of distracting himself.

He hooked his hands beneath her arms, careful where his mittened fingers rested, and lifted. She was lighter than she should be. He'd hauled blocks of ice that weighed more than she did. She slipped up out of drift without any resistance, her body sliding close to his, and he placed her feet on top of the snow.

She was close and shy now. The warmth from her body lingered where it had seeped through his mittens and into frozen fingers. He realized that he'd broken some invisible bubble between the two of them by touching her when she reached out to graze the epicenter of his headache. He flinched away and laughed it off, uncomfortable with the tingle that ran down his spine at her touch.

Besides – he was fine. He was tough. So why did he feel like a million butterflies escaped their cage in his chest when she touched him? He didn't want to think about that, so he asked a question instead.

"So now what?"

They hadn't had the warmest welcome or the warmest expulsion either from Elsa. That realization dawned on Anna's face with alarming clarity, and her eyes went wide with panic. She freaked out. Talk of Arendelle and the eternal winter spilled out of her. She had no idea what to do. She _had_ to know what to do. This was her fault and she had to fix this!

So now what, indeed.

He watched Anna's deconstruction in an amused thrall. Maybe it was the adrenaline from surviving everything. Maybe it was from hitting his head so hard that he lost consciousness for a bit. Maybe it was that he hadn't slept in thirty eight hours. Whatever it was, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she descended into panic.

He wanted to reassure her. He wanted to slow her down and force her to breathe. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to grab her shoulders and kiss her long and deep until she had no room for any thoughts of her sister or Arendelle or duty. He wanted to kiss her until the storm of pieces flying off of her quieted and she was whole again. He wanted to kiss her until she melted against him and he could steal the tempting warmth of her body. He wanted to kiss her till she calmed down, but he wasn't sure his touch would have that effect so he stayed still and quiet while she fell apart.

Then she mentioned his ice business and now he had to stop her. Her self-flagellation had gone far enough, and he stopped her in tones gentler than he knew he possessed. Her wide eyes stayed on his, falling on his reassurance like her life depended on it, and then her hair turned white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **They are getting fluffier and they will just get fluffier from here. Half way done with this fic. Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback! I very much appreciate it.

Want to know what the reason for the next kiss is before it is posted here? Check out my fanfiction twitter: ** ravenswrite**


	4. The Fourth Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna – and the One Time He Did

**The Fourth Time **: _Because He Wanted to Say Goodbye._

The whipping wind burned his face, but he didn't dare tell Sven to slow down. The slight creature in his arms trembled so hard he felt it rock through his body like an earthquake. He held her tighter, like he could contain her shivers with just the strength of his grasp, but it didn't work. So he pressed Sven harder, faster, go, _go, GO! _

It had not been long before that they were standing together in the ridiculous getup his family had put together under the marriage canopy. They'd been so close together. Their gloved hands bumped against each other and it took all of his self-control not to grab hers in his just to feel what it felt like. Ever since he pulled her out of that snow bank, he had been vigilant in his efforts to not touch her. She was engaged, after all, to a prince, which made sense considering that she was a princess.

But there in that moment with their hands whispering against each other, he forgot that. There, for one split second, she was just Anna. Anna the girl who cared about maintaining a snowman's innocence; who would try to climb an insurmountable rock face just to save her sister; who didn't freak out when he revealed that the closest thing he had to family was a bunch of trolls. Then, there, she had just been a girl and he had just been a boy, and his heart pounded at the possibilities.

Then all hell broke loose. They realized the well-intentioned meddling of his family and somewhere in the fallout Anna collapsed against him. The spell he'd been under moments before shattered with reality. He wasn't just a boy and she wasn't just a girl. She was the princess of Arendelle, set to marry Hans of The Southern Isles, and now she was dying in his arms.

He'd brought her here with the hope that his Grand Pabbie could fix her. He'd seen it happen before, but those hopes were dashed. What Anna needed, Grand Pabbie could not give to her and neither could Kristoff. An act of true love, a true love's kiss, and Kristoff knew what he had to do. He had to return her to Hans.

The thought sent a sinking feeling through his gut, but he didn't have time for that. He had to save Anna.

That was how he ended up on Sven's back with a talking snowman riding behind him and an ice cold girl in his arms. He murmured reassurances into her white hair, not sure if she could hear him, not sure if anything he said made any sense, but needing to feel less futile than he did.

He could see Arendelle in the distance. His heart surged. They were close to the end of this odd adventure and he didn't know exactly how to feel about that.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye.

It only seemed right after all they had been through, all they had survived together. He'd only known her one day, but it felt like a lifetime. Everything that happened to them seemed like a strange dream, like reality waited on the fringes to drag them back into its clutches, but for now they remained untouched. A kiss here, now, in this magic winter somehow wouldn't count but would mean everything. He could carry the taste of her mouth with him long after she went on to become Missus Hans of the Southern Isles. It would be one tangible act that he could hold to remember her by after this dream ended and they both woke up.

He could….

She shivered against him, and he realized how silly and selfish his thoughts had been. Kissing Anna would do nothing but slow them down, and time was not a luxury she had. So he held her a little tighter and told Sven to go faster and put his hat on her head instead.

**A/N**: D'awwwww. Isn't Kristoff just the sweetest? Phew. I am all angst-ed out you all. Between the drama that is chapter three of Inevitable and the sadness that is this chapter… geez. What has Valentine's Day done to me? I swear. I feel like I need to write the fluffiest one shot in the history of one shots to karmically balance the darkness I've thrown into the fanfiction universe today.

Sometimes I tweet about bartending or my dog or how much I hate cold weather, but mostly I tweet about fanfiction, so you should follow it if you want the inside scoop: **ravenswrite**


	5. The Fifth Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

* * *

><p><span>The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna – and The One Time He Did<span>

**The Fifth Time **: _Because He Wanted to Save Her Life_

* * *

><p>Anger as bright and real as his blood boiled inside of him. He'd been upset before, but never like this, never with this much depth. She was gone. Just like she had been swept into his life, she had been swept out. His life should not have felt any different. He should have been relieved to have her gone so he could go back to his routine with Sven, but he wasn't. He was used to being alone, but for the first time in a long time he felt lonely. She'd left behind a strange Anna shaped hole in his chest and it made him so angry he could scream, or cry, or punch something.<p>

That was why he was having none of Sven's attempts at intercession. Every five minutes that damn reindeer moaned and looked back towards Arendelle like it was going to change something. Like just because Sven felt bad about how it ended, Kristoff could go back and make it better. Those people took her out of his arms without a second glance at him. Never mind that he had returned their precious princess. That didn't matter. People like him were invisible to people like them, invisible to people like Anna. One off day wasn't going to change that. He'd been an idiot to think it would ever be any different.

They'd almost crested the ridge that would take Arendelle out of sight and out of mind when Sven had had enough. Kristoff was in no mood for his friend's interference. Anna was gone. She'd picked Hans and her old life over them and that wasn't something that was up for discussion. Anna made her choice. He was powerless in every sense of the word, and he felt it and saw it reflected back at him in his friend's sad eyes. He wished things could be different, but they couldn't, and that was just the way things were.

A gust shoved his back with unexpected strength and chill. He turned into it, perplexed at its origin, and looked down at Arendelle. His heart jumped into his throat. The entire city was engulfed in cloud that grew like it had a life of its own. He should have turned and kept going. He should have worried about his own neck. He should have left this gods forsaken land and forgotten about the insanity that had replaced reason. He didn't, not even for one second.

The snow beneath his feet was deep, but it barely slowed him. He charged towards the thickening storm with singular purpose: Anna. If this war against winter wasn't over, he sure as hell wasn't done fighting for her. Sven couldn't have agreed more. Kristoff hoisted himself up on the reindeer's back and together they flew into the raging storm.

The fastest way to the palace gates was across the frozen fjord and Sven didn't hesitate when Kristoff steered him onto the creaking ice.

Kristoff had experienced blizzards. He'd been in storms so fierce that drifts as high as his head formed in minutes, but surpassed anything he'd seen. Snow as thick as a blanket, ice swirling through the air and pricking his face like thousands of needles, and he couldn't see anything until they were right on top of it. Sven's hooves thundered in time with Kristoff's heart as the wind picked up to unimaginable levels. The world seemed to tilt when a ship, sprouting out of ice like a mighty oak, toppled over them. Ice, thick as Kristoff had ever seen, cracked like glass beneath them. Then he was flying through the air and oh gods – _SVEN! _

Breathless moments caught between worlds, his past – Sven, his future – Anna, and it was years before the reindeer resurfaced and urged him on.

_Go!_ Sven seemed to say. _I'll be fine._

Kristoff didn't need any more encouragement than that. He pressed into the swirling white, trusting his innate sense of direction because there were no markers in this angry winter. He'd find her. He _had _to. Like the only way to save his life was to save hers. Like his life didn't mean anything without her in it.

The wind cut to an abrupt halt. Particles of snow and ice hung suspended in the air as if on invisible strings. He had no time to wonder at this because there was Anna. He'd know her at any distance, white hair or not, and he'd never run so hard. Slipping and sliding over the slick surface, but never slowing down, Kristoff charged towards the staggering girl. There was no room for questions. He didn't have time to consider why she was on the ice with him, or why she was still freezing to death, or what that meant. Every fiber of his being was focused on just getting to her because no answers in the world mattered if she wasn't there with him.

He had to kiss her. It was like his need to breathe, to eat, to sleep – it was something he had to do in order to survive. He needed to take her in his arms, to shelter her, to fix her and forget that he hadn't been able to keep her safe in the first place. Grand Paddie said it would take an act of true love to save her. Bulda, his mother, had gasped about a kiss, and he'd thought that there was no way he could be the one Anna needed. Now he couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't the one she needed. Forget Hans. Forget status. Forget everything that didn't have to do with Anna being wrapped up in his embrace.

She was close enough that he could make out her expression. He could see the blue tint of her lips and the pallor of her skin. It was only moments before he let her know exactly how he felt, only a few moments before he saved her, and her eyes met his for just one second before flickering over to a scene he hadn't noticed before.

It was Hans and Elsa and a sword and before Kristoff could reach Anna, before he could stop her and save her, she was on a new path.

It unfolded in an instant, a flash of metal and magic, and then she was gone.

Anna, along with Kristoff's heart, froze to solid ice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: As always, A MILLION BILLION thank yous to all those who are reading and reviewing. I always try to get back to you all individually, but sometimes I suck and I don't. I am keeps me going and makes me all the happier to keep writing for you all. Seriously. I know we authors say this ad nauseam, but you all really do fuel our muses with your feedback. So, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Only one chapter left. The one you have all been waiting for. The one time Kristoff actually DOES kiss Anna. Want to know what it is coming before it actually gets here? Follow my fanfiction twitter: **ravenswrite**


	6. The One Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to the Frozen universe including, but not limited to, characters, names of places, lyrics, dialogue, or any other piece of product. Disney retains all the rights to this universe. I am making no money or receiving any kind of compensation, material or non-material, for this fiction. It's all for fun. Please don't sue me. I do claim the writing, the idea behind this particular narrative, and any peripheral characters or locations created to augment Disney's work.

* * *

><p><span>The Five Times Kristoff Wanted to Kiss Anna - and the One Time He Did<span>

**The One Time**:_Because He Loved Her_

* * *

><p>Kristoff thought of sunshine. He thought of warmth and life and water (which was strange since he always thought of ice). He thought of hopes and dreams and how forever could never be enough time to love the girl standing next to him, but he would sure try.<p>

No one had ever given him much of anything, unless you counted slobbery seconds from Sven or moss blankets from his ma, but Anna had given him everything. He wasn't just talking about the sled (although that was beyond incredible). She'd given a melody to the beat of his heart. She'd given a reason for the breath in his lungs. She was his sun rising in the east and why the stars shone so bright and he loved her. She was better than ice. She was better than anything, and he felt dizzy when he thought about just how much she meant to him.

He could feel his love for her snap and spill into the cracks in his chest. He could feel it fill empty places he never knew he had until she came and tore down his defenses with her fearless smile. He could feel her, even when they weren't together, and it was the strangest most wonderful thing he'd ever known.

She didn't need him, but she wanted him. She could have anyone she chose, but she chose him. She could have said no when he sputtered out his desire to kiss her, but she didn't. The brush of her lips against his cheek was lightning through his system and he couldn't close to distance between them quickly enough.

Sweet, warm, and softer than he knew something could feel, this kiss was inspiration for ten thousand songs. This kiss was a thing that moved mountains and turned men immortal. This kiss was his question, his answer, his everything.

_She _was his everything, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short and sweet because _Inevitable _is dramatic and long. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and favorite this little series of fluff and silliness. I had a blast writing it and hope you had a good time reading. Special shout out to the anon/guest/users who have disabled private messaging that left reviews since I can't get back to you individually. You all rock.

Want to keep up with my adventures in writing fan fiction/harass me into updating? Follow my fanfiction twitter: **ravenswrite**


End file.
